If We Meet Again
by toymagikarp
Summary: KaiMei. Based on the song of the same name. Link to said song in my profile; watch it first. Or after. Basically, the two recall their past with one another, in my interpretation plus my alternate ending. Oneshot.


Hola, guys. I wrote this thing back at the end of July, and forgot to put it here. It's based off of the song / PV "If We Meet Again", which I'll link to in my profile.

EDIT: Originally there was an alternate ending because although I liked the PV's ending, it made me sad. I deleted it, though, because REAL LIFE DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY! GOOD NIGHT!  
Pardon the random Futurama reference. But anyway, I watched 5 Centimeters Per Second today, to which this song is eerily similar. It might even have been based off of the movie; I can't be sure. So after being inspired by the end of the movie, I got rid of the alternate ending.  
I guess I liked it better this way in the first place. Wish I hadn't added the alternate ending in the first place!  
If you're really curious, though, and like to not feel sad, I didn't edit the deviation on my dA account, so have fun with that.

After skimming some of it over again, I realized how effing confusing it was, even though I had had a key! So here's the key as to the formatting, and good luck trying not to be confused like I was a few minutes ago. I really hope the formatting stays when I upload this... if not, screw it, I'll just label the sections.

_**Bold and italic is shared thoughts between the two of them, such as the beginning and when they're singing together in the song.**_

**Bold is Meiko alone.**

_Italic is Kaito alone._

_**Bold, italic, and underline is in the third person, describing the end of the PV, or my interpretation.**_

I do not own Vocaloid, nor do I own a Vocaloid. I do, however, own a few UTAUloids.

* * *

_**My fondest memories of you were during school, during our childhood. We'd been in the same classes for longer than I could remember. Since preschool, maybe? It seemed about accurate. It was a good thing, too.**_

_**It meant we were never apart.**_

**You know, you were always right next to me as a child; never leaving my side. I remember when we used to play together for hours, not aware of the changing world around us. I also remember how your eyes darkened with sadness to match the night sky each time we were separated to return home. Did you ever notice the same happening to me?**

****

You were adventurous. I loved that, given the fact that I, as a child, loved to discover new things. I still do, though. You know, since I've last seen you, I've discovered a lot of things, most of them being about myself... and you.

You'd take my hand, declaring proudly, "Let's go somewhere far away! We're going to find all sorts of treasure and things!" Of course, I followed you. Partially out of wanting to act like a protective big sister, and partially because I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. I still would, you know. If only...

Anyways, I'm sure you remember the countless times you got us lost. Oh boy, the verbal whiplash we got from those experiences was something I'd not like to remember... nevertheless, it's still a part of our story. We were children, destined to do rebellious things and get yelled at by adults. But did that ever stop us? Of course it didn't. Even now, I still want to act like a child sometimes; you know, break a few rules, ignore the authority. Time and responsibility doesn't quite allow it, though. If only...

Ah, childhood. So many memories to remember, but none in particular that I'd want to forget. That's mainly because most, if not all, of my memories involve you. It's a shame; as we grow up, we learn at the same rate as we forget. I'd really not like to forget anything. We learn from mistakes, but we learn from positive experiences too. This is why I often think back to the past; our childhood, our time together. Do you still remember?

Do you, now a grown man who has moved on, still remember me like I remember you?  
God, it pains me sometimes. The fact that our memories were all so pleasant makes it hurt to remember the things that have since changed. Nevertheless, I still think of you. How are you doing? Where are you in your life? Have you met anyone? All questions asked by an old friend... [Sometimes I wish I'd been more than that. If only...]

If only... If only we could meet again.

If we ever do... I... I'd really love for us to be the same happy-go-lucky children that we were back then.

**I miss you.**

_I tend to think of the past a lot. Namely, you. You were like my big sister, trying to stop me from getting into trouble, but eventually giving in. The way you dressed was memorable; fashionably, extravagantly, beautifully. You were always trying to outdo yourself. I don't know if you realized it, but you didn't need to do all that work. You were already charming._

__

Sometimes I still feel that distinct yet soft tug on the sleeve of my jacket; you did it often, and it never lost its touch. I never lost your touch, either. Like you had the tendency to tug on my clothes and keep a strong hold, I have the tendency to not let some things go. Namely, you. Except for once...

You were always by my side, wherever I went. I was thankful for that; you meant so much to me, having been with me since, what, preschool? It felt like without one, there could not be the other. Apparently, things change, though.

I know it's been such a long time, but my memories are as vivid of ever. Especially the ones of you. I sound incredibly cheesy and egotistical, but I'm hoping it's the same way with you. I have to wonder; are you doing well?

Are you, now a grown woman who has since drifted away, doing well without me?

I'll tell the truth; I can't stop thinking about you. It's somewhat pathetic, considering that it's been years and that you most likely have someone else in your life. Nevertheless, it's things like "How are you doing now?" and "Where are you living" that I'd like to ask. Questions sounding like polite inquiries from an old friend... which, of course, they are. I secretly hope you'd notice the longing undertone of those words. That is, if we were to meet again.

If we were to meet again... I'm sure... I'm quite positive that we'd be able to understand each other just like in the past.

_I miss you._

_**I spend a lot of time thinking about what could have been, what could still be. A lot of this... a lot of this involves my imagination running wild. We meet in the park, where a lot of our memories took place. I hear that familiar nickname, and answer back with yours; reunited, at last... nothing is more wonderful. We embrace, we hold hands, we talk about our deprived lives ever since the other had left; we smile, like we did back then.**_

_****_

Things can happen in a lot of ways, though. Most importantly... feelings I wasn't sure I had until recently have surfaced. Feelings I couldn't tell you back then; couldn't find the words, didn't know the words or the feelings. Feelings that filled my mind, feelings I'd love to express to you one day. Feelings that lead to deeper fantasies...

We meet at a bridge, one which you were fond of because of its view. Some wonderful scent graces the air, creating a wonderful setting, perfect for a confession of long-harbored feelings. We grasp each other's hands, stumbling over words before finally releasing our feelings, both realizing that we'd felt the same... Eventually, a happy ending.

_**Fantasies... That's the correct word, isn't it? It's... probably all they'll ever be...**_

_**In a crowded train station in a city in Japan, two long-lost friends head in opposite directions to board their trains. One, a brunette beauty with a dignified smile; the other, a handsome blue-haired man looking confident. Both filled with thoughts and memories of the other, yet both walking away unconsciously. So close, yet so far...  
Missed it by **_**that**_** much.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sappy sappy baww eww. Reviews would be nice, though. I'm contributing to the nearly nonexistent KaiMei fandom! Woo. So much of the fandom is in a different language, though! The diversity is nice, but I like to read in English, thank you very much, even if I can understand some Spanish. ¡Viva el KaiMei!


End file.
